Wendigo
Wendigo is a demon in the series. History A cannibal spirit of Algonquian myth. Highly associated with coldness and famine, and are also embodiments of gluttony, greed, excess, etc. Some say that those overcome with greed turn into a Wendigo. All beliefs about the Wendigo agreed that humans could turn into a Wendigo if they become cannibals or if they are possessed by a Wendigo. It was once described as "gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave." They are large and grow even more with each human they eat. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Jaki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Jaki Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Touki Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Jaki Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Jaki Race *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' (PSP): Boss *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Jaki Race, Boss **''Devil Survivor (Manga)'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Jaki Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Here, Wendigo appears under the influence of Ozawa's contract with the demons, guarding the prison in the basement of Shinjuku Mall--where the Psycho Diver is being held. When facing him, the Wendigo will ask the player if he's there under Ozawa's orders. If he says "no," the Wendigo will just push him back the way he came. In case the answer is "yes," he won't listen and will just attack anyway, forcing the protagonist into a fight with him. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A Wendigo is summoned in a scripted battle with the hooded man near the end of the 3rd stratum of Naraku. Defeating it leads to the hooded figure summoning the DDS Horde, with Isabeau and Jonathan joining the battle on Flynn's side. Wendigo later appears as a normal enemy in the western areas of Shinjuku. Alternatively, Wendigo can also evolve from a Jack Frost once it reaches level 20. Wendigo can teach Flynn the Mabufu and Poison Breath skills through its Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Wendigo appears in the Sky Tower. It can also be obtained by allowing Jack Frost to evolve at level 26. Wendigo can teach the Mabufula, Oni-Kagura, Poison Breath and Power Punch skills through its Demon Whisper. Wendigo benefits from learning Ice, Physical and ailment skills. It also learns both of its hidden skills at level 31. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' (PSP) During part two of Tatsuya's Scenario, Wendigo is the demon that possesses Shiori Miyashiro during the NWO's failed attempt to give her a Persona. Speaking R'lyehian and calling for its master Ithaqua, Wendigo faces off against Tatsuya Suou. After fighting the demon, Tatsuya knocks it out and takes it to Igor in order to cure Shiori. ''Devil Survivor'' Wendigo makes an appearance in Devil Survivor at the end of the Day Before. He appears attacking Amane Kuzuryu, who temporarily joins the protagonist's party during the fight. The Wendigo is much higher level than the rest of the party, other than Amane, so the fight is essentially between them while Yuzu Tanikawa, Atsuro Kihara and the protagonist fight a couple lesser demons. Wendigo survives the fight and swears revenge before he retreats. With Wendigo gone, Amane also leaves the party. The next day, the party receive a Laplace Mail on how three victims will be killed by a snowman. In fact, the snowman is Wendigo while the three victims are the party. The party fights Wendigo and beat it, ultimately averting their destined deaths. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Repel |Electricity= |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist:Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mabufu\Innate Poison Breath\26 |Evolvedfrom= Jack Frost |Evolvedfromlevel= 20 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (PSP) ''Devil Survivor ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Bosses